


I Got You

by Nanerich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Self-Harm, Supportive Magnus Bane, self-punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: After Alec missed date night for the fourth time in a row, Magnus goes to the Institute to check in on him. What he finds, breaks his heart in more ways than one.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of, well, being unkind to myself, I put my darlings through hell. So yeah... Sorry, Alec, unfortunately this time you're the one I'm projecting on...

“Hi Magnus!” With a wide smile, Isabelle walked up to him.

“How wonderful to see you, darling,” he smiled back.

“I'm sure it is,” Izzy grinned and linked her arm with his. “I assume you're looking for my brother, the oldest one to be precise.”

“I do,” he nodded and let her pull him along the Institute's corridors. “You are and always will be my second favourite Lightwood, though.”

“Aw, aren't you sweet,” she giggled and nudged his side. “Last I heard, he was in the training room.”

Oh. That's the last Magnus had heard as well, though that was about four hours ago... “Ah, so our eager Shadowhunter forgot the time over his training.”

“You had a date.” Magnus wasn't sure whether that was an observation, statement or question, but chose to see it as the latter.

“We did. Dinner Date, about an hour or so ago.” More like two hours, and the fourth day in a row that Alec stood him up, but that was probably nothing Magnus should worry Isabelle with.

“Of course.” With a roll of her eyes, Izzy let go of Magnus. “My brother won't appreciate an audience for his embarrassment, so I'll leave you to it. See you around, then.” With a wink and a smile, Izzy turned and disappeared around a corner.

Magnus was pretty damn sure that neither Alec nor Izzy want to see and be seen in the state in which Magnus was about to find his boyfriend. He hadn't forgotten the time (again) because he just lost track of time.

It took four of Magnus' werewolf contacts to find out what had happened. A rogue wolf – nothing too unusual, it happens. But things didn't go well. Apparently, the rogue killed three mundanes, one of his kin and sent two Shadowhunters with severe injuries to the infirmary; one of which was still in critical condition. And Alec, as the Head of the Institute, was blaming himself. Not that the Shadowhunter had said it outright, but Magnus believed to know his love well enough to recognize these signs. Which is why it wasn't a surprise to see Alec beating up a boxing bag.

Under normal circumstances Magnus would love to watch Alec train. The way his muscles flexed, the graceful movements that resulted in immense power, his accuracy and drive. The only thing Magnus picked up today though, was blind rage and shame. Alec wasn't beating up on the bag to train, he was training to punish himself. If Magnus wouldn't stop him now, Alec'd train until he'd pass out from exhaustion.

“I do get the appeal of beating the shit out of things, I however find that dinner with your boyfriend would be a nicer way to spend the evening.”

At the sound of Magnus' voice, Alec stopped and, after a deep breath he turned to Magnus. The sight of that face usually made his heart skip a beat, but this right there just broke it. Paler than a sheet of paper he could barely breathe, his eyes were wild and his lips pressed together in a tight line. As soon as he saw Magnus, a bit of the tension did seem to vanish, but resulted in his hands shaking.

“I... I missed dinner.” It was barely a hoarse whisper.

“Only by a bit. Come on.” Magnus held his hand out and pushed Alec towards a bench. “I think you could do with a break.”

“I'm fine.”

“Of course you are. That's why you have missed date night for the fourth time in a row.”

He just dropped his head and squeezed Magnus' hand. “'m sorry,” he mumbled.

“I know you are. Now, how about a shower, something to eat and a good lie-down?” Although he phrased it as a suggestion, Magnus would use all his available magic to force Alexander to do all this, preferably in this order.

Alec seemed to know that, he nodded and let Magnus pull him to his feet. “Your place.”

“Sure thing”, Magnus smiled and opened a portal. He got that Alec didn't want to be seen by his colleagues and underlings in this state. Besides, Magnus was more than happy to have Alexander in a place where he could properly look after him without the fear of some stuck-up Shadowhunter trying to get him out of the house.

He didn't get Alec further than into his living room, where he collapsed on a couch.

“I got you.” Immediately, Magnus was by his side, holding the shaking hand and brushing the sweat-soaked hair out of Alec's face. “Here.” He conjured a bottle of water and held it in front of the Shadowhunter's face.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, with half-lidded eyes, and took a few sips, before leaning back and putting his head on Magnus' lap.

“Fine, sleep first. But the first thing you're doing once you're up again is taking a shower, because you, my dear, smell horribly,” Magnus made clear, hoping that the scolding humour would undercut the tension and worry a bit. It didn't for him, but Alexander cracked a small smile that even widened, when Magnus tousled his hair.

“Promise,” he mumbled and snuggled against Magnus' side. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
